Fate and Fortune
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: [ SEQUEL UPDATE! ] Liburan Kenta ke Korea tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan, malah berujung kesialan. Hingga seorang malaikat tampan dengan rambut maroon menghampirinya dan menawarinya bantuan. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta as pairing / [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :) / Warn : Sequel rating naik ke M.
1. Chapter 1

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

" **Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

Siapa pun akan senang jika berlibur ke luar negeri, apalagi jika berlibur untuk bertemu dengan idolanya, betul bukan? Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika bisa berlibur sekaligus bertemu seseorang yang telah lama dipujanya? Benar-benar liburan yang menyenangkan! Setidaknya begitulah yang berada di otak seorang teruna bernama Takada Kenta. Setelah sekian lama menabung, akhirnya ia bisa berlibur ke Seoul untuk bertemu Teen Top, boygroup yang sudah ia idolakan sejak 5 tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan Ricky esok hari." Perlu kalian tau, kata-kata tersebut sudah diulangnya puluhan kali sehingga membuat Yuta –sepupunya- mulai bosan.

"Kenta-kun, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali." Protes Yuta dengan nada sarkatis. _Hell-ya_ , Kenta memang selalu bertindak berlebihan jika berhubungan dengan idolanya yang satu itu.

"Huh, aku saja tidak pernah bosan mendengarkanmu mengoceh tentang TVXQ padahal." Timpal Kenta sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserahmu. Cepatlah tidur, besok kau dapat penerbangan pagi ke Seoul kan? Kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik, karena kau orang yang ceroboh. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan." Ucap Yuta dengan nada malas sambil berlalu.

"Huh! Bilang saja kau iri padaku Yuta-kun. Tentu saja akan menyenangkan! Lihat saja, aku akan pamer fotoku di konser nanti!" Teriak Kenta keras-keras, sengaja supaya sepupunya itu mendengar. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi sih sampai Yuta menasehatinya begitu? Dia bukanlah lagi anak kecil, memang dasar Yuta yang terlalu berlebihan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja dan menyenangkan. Begitulah sekiranya yang difikirkan Kenta, setidaknya sampai konser berakhir. Bahagia tapi naas. Ricky –sang idola- me _notice_ -nya di konser tadi. Tapi sayang, karena terlalu _excited_ , pemuda kelahiran tahun 95 itu melupakan sekelilingnya. Sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa dompetnya raib.

"Sial. Bagaimana ini?" Ia merutuk dalam hati. Konser sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Dan sudah satu jam juga Kenta kelimpungan mencari dompetnya yang menghilang ntah kemana.

"Hueeee bagaimana ini?" Ia mulai merengek. _Oh come on_ , uang dan ATMnya semua berada dalam dompet tersebut. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa menginap? Sempat terfikir untuk meminta bantuan sepupu tersayangnya –tapi menyebalkan- Yuta, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa ponselnya kehabisan baterai, begitu juga dengan _Powerbank_ -nya. Ini namanya kejatuhan durian tapi di atas kepala. Kini ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak hati-hati dan mengabaikan petuah Yuta kemarin.

"Yuta-kun, tolong aku hweee." Ia menangis juga pada akhirnya. Lapar. Dingin. Bingung. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang ia punya sekarang hanyalah sebuah koper besar dan tas ransel berisi surat-surat penting. Tanpa uang dan makanan. Masa iya dia harus menjual pakaiannya? Kalaupun di jual, tidak akan cukup untuk biaya menginap, apalagi untuk pulang ke jepang. Benar-benar tertimpa durian di atas kepala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara menerobos pendengaran Kenta. Matanya perlahan terbuka, mendapati sosok seorang pemuda dengan surai merah maroon tengah menatap dengan pandangan khawatir padanya.

"Syukurlah, masih hidup ternyata." Kenta mengerjap beberapa kali, siapa pemuda ini? Ia merasa tidak mengenalnya sama-sekali.

"K-kau siapa?" Bersyukurlah ia menjadi _fans_ Teen Top sejak lama, sehingga ia bersemangat belajar bahasa Korea dan bisa berinteraksi layaknya orang korea pada umumnya.

"Ah, namaku Youngmin. Im Youngmin. Maaf, aku barusan melihatmu tertidur di depan toko ramen ini." Jelas Youngmin. Kenta berfikir sejenak. Ah, iya, dia baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja kecopetan, dan menangis sehingga berakhir ketiduran di depan toko yang tengah tutup ini.

"Ah itu… a-ano, aku kehilangan dompetku. Dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ponselku mati, dan aku tidak memegang uang lagi. Jadi aku diam disini, lalu ketiduran." Jelasnya dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Youngmin.

"Ya Tuhan, malangnya. Kau bukan orang Korea ya? Apa kau berniat kesini untuk liburan? Aku kira kau orang yang kabur dari rumah." Kenta tersenyum canggung.

"Aku dari jepang. Namaku Kenta." Youngmin mengangguk paham.

"Kenta, ya. Okay, karena kau tidak punya tempat untuk bernaung, mungkin kau mau tinggal denganku untuk beberapa saat? Yah sampai setidaknya kau bisa menghubungi keluargamu untuk pulang." Manik sang pemuda jepang melebar mendengar penawaran dari pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku bisa menjamin itu." Youngmin menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum tampan yang cukup untuk membuat Kenta terpesona. Eh, apa? Oke maaf mungkin barusan Kenta melantur.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Youngmin-ssi." Sebuah anggukan menjadi tanggapan dari Youngmin. Lengannya kini meraih koper hitam milik Kenta, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi meraih lengan Kenta, menggenggamnya, membuat si empunya tiba-tiba memerah tanpa aba-aba.

"Ayo." Dan akhirnya Kenta hanya pasrah ketika pemuda dengan surai maroon tersebut menarik dirinya pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di kediaman Im Youngmin! Maaf agak sedikit berantakan, aku tinggal sendiri soalnya. Nah, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu disana." Youngmin menunjuk pada pintu berwarna putih, Kenta mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Youngmin-ssi. Aku tidak tau harus apa jika tidak bertemu denganmu mala mini." Youngmin terkekehan pelan. Lengannya menarik koper hitam milik Kenta, mengantarnya pada kamar yang sementara waktu akan di tempati pemuda jepang tersebut.

"Sesama manusia itu harus saling membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Youngmin saja." Timpal Youngmin setelah menyimpan koper tersebut di sudut ruangan.

"Aku yakin kau belum makan. Aku punya ini, kau bisa memakannya sementara aku pergi mandi." Youngmin menyerahkan sesuatu yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam ranselnya. Bento. Bukannya mengambilnya, Kenta malah melihat kotak makan tersebut dan Youngmin secara bergantian, imut.

"Tenang saja, tidak beracun. Aku juga sudah makan tadi, ini jatah temanku yang tidak datang latihan tadi." Jelas Youngmin seolah mengerti apa yang di fikirkan Kenta. Pada akhirnya Kenta menerimanya dengan wajah cerah.

"Youngmin, apa kau ini malaikat yang baru saja Tuhan turunkan untukku?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos dari Kenta berhasil membuat Youngmin tertawa. Lengannya mengusak surai pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Aku manusia kok, haha. Yasudah, kau makan ya? Aku mandi dulu." Tutur Youngmin lalu melenggang pergi, menyisakan Kenta yang tertegun karena masih kaget dengan usakan pada surainya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ku rasa aku sudah gila."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 23.47 waktu setempat. Kenta tampak tengah menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang di ruang makan setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama biru tua bergambar sapi. Berbagai pertanyaan berlalu-lalang di fikirannya, dan semuanya tentang Youngmin, si pemuda baik hati yang sudah menjadi malaikatnya hari ini.

Bagaimana bisa Youngmin menghampirinya dan menawarinya bantuan padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal? Kenapa Youngmin mau menolongnya? Kenapa Youngmin bisa lewat malam-malam ditempat sesepi tadi? Dari mana dia? Kenapa ia pulang pada larut malam? Apa pekerjaannya? Kenapa ia tinggal sendiri? Dan masih banyak rentetan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Mungkin setelah Youngmin selesai mandi, ia akan memulai sesi 'wawancara'.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mari-menyusun-pertanyaan-untuk-Youngmin yang tengah Kenta lakukan.

"Su-" Belum sempat Kenta selesai menjawab, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat ketika mendongak dan mendapati pemandangan Youngmin tengah _topless_ , dengan rambut yang masih basah, dan tubuhnya hanya dililit handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian _private_ -nya. Kenta yakin bahwa dia adalah laki-laki normal, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Youngmin yang baru saja mandi tampak sangat seksi.

"Kenta? Kau tak apa?" Dan rasanya Kenta ditarik paksa dari lamunannya ketika Youngmin mendekatkan wajah keduanya –untuk memastikan Kenta baik-baik saja-. Sang pemuda Jepang merasa wajahnya kini memerah padam, dan suasana di sekitarnya panas karena jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat.

"YAK! IM YOUNGMIN, TOLONG PAKAI DULU BAJUMU!"

 **TeBeCeh.**

 _ **Annyeong Hasewoon readernim /digeplak.**_

 _ **Mico kembali dengan sebuah FF berpairing baru. Lagi mabok PD101 nih. EHEHEHE**_

 _ **Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang FF kolab bersama dedekku tercinta yang tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin FF Youngmin setelah dia buat sebuah storyline. Yah sebenarnya Mico ngeship Youngmin sama Donghyun sih/? Tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, Mico tulis juga. Padahal masih utang FF YuTen sama SoonSeok, maafkan dakuh T_T**_

 _ **Udah deh cuap-cuapnya/? Ntar kepanjangan ehe.**_

 _ **Sebagai apresiasi, silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk membantu berlangsungnya FF ini dengan lancar readernim tercinta!**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Sekian dan terima Kiwon~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana canggung menyelimuti ruangan bernuansa coklat dan putih tersebut. Ah tidak, sebenarnya hanya menyelimuti Kenta, sedangkan Youngmin tampak biasa-biasa saja, menopang dagunya di meja makan sambil menatap Kenta dengan seksama setelah ia –dipaksa- memakai pakaian sebelumnya.

"Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu." Si imut protes pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menurut, pemuda bersurai maroon tersebut malah menatap Kenta makin intens.

"U-uh, aku tidak terlalu suka dipandangi begitu." Sahutnya sembari menunduk. Antara tidak nyaman, malu, atau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang mungkin kini merona.

"Tapi kau menggemaskan dan enak untuk dipandangi."

"Kau mengigau."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Terserahmu."

Youngmin pada akhirya terkekeh, mengusak surai caramel pemuda Jepang yang masih saja menunduk dihadapannya gemas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menunduk? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah imutmu jadinya." Ingin rasanya Kenta memukul kepala Youngmin dengan sendok kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya sedang menumpang hidup pada pemuda tersebut.

"Jangan menggodaku terus!" Sebuah kekehan pelan terdengar dari Youngmin.

"Iya iya, aku tidak menggodamu lagi. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, bahasa koreamu itu bagus untuk seorang _foreigner_ yang datang hanya untuk berlibur." Kenta akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, dan kini menatap Youngmin dengan pandangan yang ntahlah, agak sulit ditebak.

"Tentu saja, bahasa koreaku harus bagus supaya aku bisa mengobrol dengan Ricky dengan baik." Youngmin mengangkat satu alisnya sebagai reaksi.

"Ricky? Siapa?"

"Ricky, member Teen Top. Kau pasti tau dia kan?" Youngmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oke, jadi biarkan aku menebak. Kau datang kesini untuk bertemu idolamu lalu ternyata malah kehilangan dompetmu, begitu?" Bibir Kenta mengerucut mendengar penuturan Youngmin, tapi akhirnya mengangguk lucu. Untungnya Youngmin masih waras dan berpegang teguh pada keyakinan ia _straight_ saat ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah menerjang pemuda manis dihadapannya saat ini juga.

"Jadi kau seorang _fanboy_? Sangat jarang aku menemukan _fanboy_ dari sebuah Boygroup." Dan lagi Kenta mengangguk.

"Memang jarang, tapi mereka sangat sayang jika tidak di idolakan. Apalagi Ricky, dia tampan dan keren!" Ujar Kenta antuasias.

"Jadi kau menyukai dia karena dia keren dan tampan? Berarti kalau begitu, kau juga menyukai ku? Aku ini kan keren dan tampan." Okay, mungkin kini Youngmin tertular virus narsis Hyungseob, pacar si gingsul Woojin.

"Aku iyakan saja supaya cepat." Ledek Kenta, yang mendapat balasan sebuah cubitan gemas pada pipinya.

"Y-yak! Sakit tau!"

"Makanya jangan menggemaskan. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Aku lelah, dan aku yakin kau juga lelah. Bisa tidur sendiri kan? Atau perlu ku temani?" Youngmin menyunggingkan seringaian menyebalkan, yang sialnya tampak tampan di mata Kenta.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bukan anak bayi." Timpal si manis sambil berlari ke dalam kamar –sementaranya-. Melupakan niatnya untuk mewawancarai Youngmin.

"Ah, biarlah. Wawancaranya besok saja daripada wajahku jadi mirip kepiting rebus."

.

.

.

'DUAR!'

"AAAAAAAAAAKK!" Suara petir menyambar ditengah heningnya malam. Cukup untuk membuat seorang pemuda manis bernama Kenta terbangun dari tidur cantik –coret- tampannya.

'Pats!' Dan padamnya listrik berhasil membuat teriakan Kenta kembali menggema di seisi kamar. Gelap. Pengap. Ditengah hujan besar dan petir yang menggelegar.

"Hikss.. _Oka-san_ , aku takut.. Hiks." Si pemuda Jepang bergelung dalam selimut sambil terisak. Ketahuilah, Kenta memiliki trauma akan petir dan gelap. Saat ia kecil, rumahnya pernah dirampok ketika ia dan kakak laki-lakinya sedang ditinggal kedua orangtuanya, keadaan saat itu sama seperti sekarang, hujan lebat, gelap, dan petir yang menggelegar. Kakaknya sempat melawan, namun berakhir dengan sebuah pisau menancap di perutnya, dan membuatnya harus meninggalkan Kenta untuk selamanya. Kejadian pahit yang meninggalkan trauma mendalam bagi pemuda manis tersebut.

" _Nii-chan_.. Tolong aku.. Hiks.. _Nii-chan_.." Rasa takut itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Isakannya bukannya mereda malah makin mengeras. Jika dirumah, biasanya Ibunya akan datang dan memeluknya hingga ia tenang. Tapi sekarang? Ia berada ribuan kilometer dari ibunya.

"Kenta?" Sebuah suara serak namun samar menembus indra pendengarannya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kenta menghentikan isakannya sejenak. Mengintip dari balik selimut, memastikan bahwa yang memanggilnya bukanlah perampok atau mungkin malaikat maut. Beruntunglah Kenta, karena yang kini terlihat dalam keremangan malam adalah Youngmin yang membawa cahaya kecil dari senter.

"Young!" Dan belum sampai pada hitungan ke-tiga, Kenta sudah menghambur dari dalam selimutnya, menerjang sosok tinggi yang datang menghampirinya, memeluknya erat sambil kembali terisak.

"Hei, kau menangis? Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Youngmin membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut, merengkuhnya tak kalah erat dengan sebelah lengan yang mengusap punggungnya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa tenang pada Kenta.

"Young.. Hiks.. Takut.." Tuturnya ditengah isakannya. Youngmin tersenyum tipis, lengannya masih belum berhenti mengusap punggung sempit milik Kenta.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini. Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Ntah mendapat petuah dari mana seorang Im Youngmin bisa berkata seperti itu. Youngmin sendiripun tidak mengerti, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah membuat pemuda dalam rengkuhannya merasa aman dan nyaman sehingga berhenti menangis.

Sebuah senyuman tercetak pada wajah Youngmin begitu menyadari isakan Kenta mereda.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Kenta mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kau tidur lagi ya? Ini masih dini hari." Bukannya merespon Kenta malah menunduk dalam.

"Aku... Takut tidur sendirian." Sahut si manis pada akhirnya. Hening menyelimuti sejenak. Kenta tak berani bereaksi. Takut-takut Youngmin marah karena sikap penakutnya yang merepotkan dan membuatnya terbangun dini hari.

Namun manusia tetaplah manusia. Jalan fikirnya kadang tidak bisa ditebak. Sama halnya dengan Im Youngmin. Bukannya marah atau kesal karena sikap Kenta, ia malah menuntun pemuda Jepang tersebut untuk kembali berbaring diranjang, bersamanya.

"Akan ku temani kau tidur malam ini." Youngmin dapat melihat senyuman manis merekah pada wajah kecil nan menggemaskan milik Kenta walau dalam temaram malam. Senyuman yang membuatnya ikut menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah _kurva_ pada paras eloknya.

"Terima kasih, Young." Youngmin mengangguk, kembali merengkuh Kenta kedalam pelukannya setelah keduanya berbaring.

Sedangkan Kenta merasa dirinya mulai gila ketika sebuah perasaan hangat menelusup tidak hanya pada tubuhnya, tetapi juga pada hatinya ketika berada dalam rengkuhan Youngmin. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut dengan nyaman.

Melihat Kenta yang sudah tenang dan kembali terlelap membuat senyum Youngmin makin merekah. Wajah tertidur Kenta begitu tenang dan menggemaskan. Oh, andai saja Kenta wanita, ia pasti sudah langsung melamarnya sekarang juga. Oke abaikan yang barusan, Youngmin kadang hiperbola.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada pucuk kepala dan dahi si manis. Youngmin yang tampak mulai mengantuk menatap wajah pemuda Jepang tersebut penuh makna kemudian.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Kenta."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.28 pagi. Kenta baru saja terbangun, ia tampak mengucek dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencari fokus. Dahinya mengernyit ketika di hadapannya kini malah terpampang dada telanjang seorang pemuda bermarga Im yang menolongnya semalam. Matanya menelusur ke arah bawah, mendapati lengan Youngmin yang tampak melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya, memeluknya posesif.

Manik jenakanya kembali mengerjap lucu.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

"AAAAAA.. IM YOUNGMIN! KAU MESUM!"

 **TeBeCeh.**

 _ **ANNYEONG HASUNGWOON.**_

 _ **Chapter ke 2 akhirnya update. Maafkan lama huhu. Mico sedang galau tingkat planet jadi tidak ada mood menulis T_T /ditabok**_

 _ **Kenta kok manis ya kalo sama Youngmin kalo difikir-fikir? Ehe jadi suka juga :3**_

 _ **Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan, kegalauan ini merisaukanku T_T /halah.**_

 _ **FF ini rencananya dibuat 5 chapt/? Nah tapi Mico, kalau seandainya Donghyun dimasukin ke cerita ini, cocoknya di pairing sama siapa ya? Tolong bantu saran juga dong hwhw w**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_ **kiyo, Min Milly, wafertango, monica2mochi, Lita UchiHaruno, BangBangTut, BlueBerry Jung, dan 2nd hongjoshit** _ **yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapt sebelumnya!**_

 _ **Special thanks to :**_ **catcherpillar,** _ **terima kasih atas dukungannya dalam menulis ff ini dedeq q!**_

 _ **Semoga bisa cepat bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak my beloved readernim ehehe~**_

 _ **Sekian dan terima Kwonhyeop!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari memanglah belum terlalu tinggi, tapi Youngmin sudah harus terbangun paksa karena jatuh dari ranjangnya. Belum lagi telinganya cukup sakit mendengar pekikan Kenta yang tidak pelan. Salahkan si imut yang begitu bangun langsung berteriak dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Astagaaaa, kenapa kau mendorongku?" Youngmin menggerutu kesal sembari mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat duluan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian dan memelukku?!" Histeris Kenta sambil bergelung dan bersembunyi dalam selimut. Youngmin memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing. Tidak bisakah paginya berlalu dengan tenang?

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang menangis ketakutan dan tidak mau tidur sendiri semalam?" Tutur Youngmin agak ketus. Maklum, dia paling tidak suka mimpinya diganggu.

Kenta memengerjap beberapa kali. Ia meringis ketika sepertinya mulai mengingat kejadian semalam beringsut keluar dari selimut dan mendekati Youngmin.

"Maaf, aku lupa.." Ucapnya dengan raut bersalah yang sialnya malah membuat pemuda Jepang itu tampak berkali-kali lebih manis di mata Youngmin.

"Habisnya kau tidak berpakaian, aku kan kaget juga." Tambah Kenta dengan pipi menggembung, ingatkan Youngmin untuk tidak menggigitnya sekarang juga.

"Aku memang sering begini kalau dirumah, jadi mungkin kau harus terbiasa melihatku _topless_ selama berada di rumah ini." Kenta mengerjap imut, lalu akhirnya cuma mengangguk. Bagaimana pun, ia kan cuma menumpang dirumah ini, jadi ia tidak boleh protes Youngmin mau berbuat apapun dirumahnya.

'Tabahkan hatimu Kenta, tabahkan.' Ia berdoa dalam hati. Sungguh, mungkin kewarasannya bisa terkikis sedikit demi sedikit jika terus menerus melihat tubuh _topless_ Youngmin.

"Ngg- kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu." Ucap Kenta sedikit terburu-buru dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Youngmin yang menatap punggung sempitnya menghilang di balik pintu dengan pandangan bingung.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya. Kenta tampak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana jeans navy selutut dan tshirt casual berwarna biru laut. Tungkainya melangkah ke arah dapur kemudian, melongok ke dalam kulkas, memperhitungkan sekiranya bahan-bahan yang bisa di buat menjadi sarapan untuk dirinya dan Youngmin. Berhubung Youngmin sudah berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan, ia harus membalas jasa walau sedikit setidaknya.

"Wah, ia benar-benar orang yang peduli terhadap kesehatan." Kenta terkagum ketika melihat isi kulkas Youngmin. Mulai dari roti, selai, telur, daging, sayur, hingga buah tersusun rapi dalam lemari pendingin tersebut. Youngmin pastilah orang yang sehat, tidak seperti dirinya dan sepupunya Yuta yang terlalu hobi memakan ramen instant, oh ngomong-ngomong soal Yuta, ia lupa menghubungi sepupu menyebalkannya yang satu itu.

"Okay, sarapan dulu lalu menghubungi Yuta-kun." Monolognya sambil mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari es.

.

.

.

Kenta memanglah tak terlalu sering memasak, tapi kakaknya dahulu adalah seorang mahasiswa di bidang tataboga, yang tentunya bukan jadi hal aneh jika ia sering melihat kakak lelakinya memasak. Dan itu membuat Kenta yang memang cepat tanggap bisa memahami berbagai resep buatan kakaknya hanya dengan melihat.

Sarapan hari ini hanyalah menu standar. Nasi, miso soup, tamagoyaki dan bacon (tadinya ia ingin membuat salmon goreng, tapi sayangnya ia hanya menemukan bacon di dalam kulkas).

"Cha! Sudah siap. Tinggal membuat minumnya." Ia berseru bangga pada dirinya sendiri setelah menata masakannya di meja.

Ia kembali berbalik pada _counter_ , mengambil 2 buah mug berukuran sedang. Mungkin membuat teh bukan lah sesuatu yang buruk, semua orang pasti akan menyukai teh, fikirnya.

"Yak!" Dan Kenta kembali berteriak ketika merasakan sesuatu mendarat di pundaknya. Oh okay, itu hanya dagu Youngmin rupanya. Eh, APA? DAGU YOUNGMIN?

"Wanginya enak sekali." Komentar Youngmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa, padahal ia baru saja membuat si manis hampir kena serangan jantung karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Yaaak, kau mengangetkanku." Ucap Kenta dengan pipi menggembung. Oh, semoga Youngmin tidak menyadari rona kemerahan di pipinya karena jarak keduanya kini begitu dekat. _Hell_ , Im Youngmin dengan santainya masih menaruh dagunya pada pundak Kenta, ntah apa maksud dan tujuannya.

"Hehe, maaf." Sebuah cengiran dilempar dari si tampan sembari mengangkat dagu dari bahu sempit si manis. Hah, setidaknya Kenta bisa bernafas sedikit lega sekarang.

"Aku tertarik aroma teh buatanmu, makanya aku langsung ke dapur." Jelas Youngmin kemudian. Kenta hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu berparade.

"Apa kau memasak ini semua?" Youngmin mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, menatap hidangan yang sudah tersaji rapi di hadapannya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Kan tidak mungkin ada hantu memasak." Sahut Kenta sembari menyerahkan satu mug berisi teh hangat pada Youngmin yang di sambut ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda bersurai maroon tersebut.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa memasak?" Youngmin menatap Kenta penuh tanya. Kenta mengangguk mantap.

"Mungkin rasanya tidak akan seenak ekspektasi mu. Tapi setidaknya, ini layak untuk di makan." Sahut si manis.

" _Itadakimasu_." Youngmin menatap pemuda Jepang yang tengah makan di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa malah melihatku? Tenanglah, aku tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam makananmu." Tutur Kenta sebelum kembali melahap potongan telur gulungnya. Youngmin yang merasa 'tertangkap basah' hanya tersenyum canggung.

Youngmin memasukkan satu potong telur gulung kedalam mulutnya —masih sambil menatap Kenta-. Satu kunyahan. Dua kunyahan. Tiga kunyahan.

"Kau benar-benar memasak ini sendiri?" Ucap Youngmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?" Kenta mengerjap bingung, sedikit takut jika masakannya tidak sesuai dengan lidah Youngmin.

"Ini... Enak sekali." Ujar Youngmin, dan Kenta lagi-lagi mengerjap.

"Benarkah?" Youngmin mengangguk semangat, lalu melanjutkan suapannya. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa laki-laki bisa memasak. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjadi _tester_ masakan Daehwi, temannya yang sangat antusias dalam memasak, namun selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang sakit perut atau tidak bisa melanjutkan suapannya karena rasanya yang luar biasa. Dan sudah berkali-kali juga ia mencoba masakan Hyungseob, pacar si Gingsul Woojin yang sama-sama membuatnya ternganga karena masakannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan masakan Daehwi dan membuatnya memutuskan bahwa laki-laki itu memang tidaklah bisa memasak. Tapi masakan Kenta berbeda, bahkan rasanya seperti masakan noona dan ibunya. Youngmin mungkin akan bahagia jika setiap hari ia bisa memakan makanan seperti ini. Mungkin ia membutuhkan maid atau mungkin istri yang seperti Kenta. Atau Kenta sendiri yang menjadi istrinya pun tidak masalah, toh ia memang manis dan menggemaskan juga, dan jangan lupa, tubuh kecilnya sangat pas dalam rengkuhan Youngmin. Eh? Tunggu? Youngmin kan _Straight_? Okay-okay, mungkin itu hanya satu dari bermacam fikiran gilanya.

'Abaikan saja itu, Young. Abaikan.' Ucap Youngmin dalam hati sembari melahap kembali sarapannya.

"Hei, Im Youngmin. Kau sudah tidak makan berapa hari?" Kenta tertawa renyah ketika melihat Youngmin yang makan dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Ah, aku jarang sekali makan dengan benar seperti ini, biasanya aku hanya memesan makanan cepat saji." Jawab Youngmin dengan cengiran. Kenta mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Di lemari pendinginmu banyak bahan makanan. Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakannya?" Youngmin menggeleng.

"Noonaku yang sering mengisinya. Tapi ya, kau tau lah, aku tak bisa memasak." Kenta hanya mengangguk paham.

Hening menyelimuti sejenak. Kenta sudah selesai dan mulai membereskan dapur, sedangkan Youngmin masih sibuk menikmati teh buatan Kenta -yang menurutnya benar-benar enak-.

"Ngg.. Young, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Merasa namanya disebut, Youngmin menatap Kenta tampak tengah melirik ke arahnya dari counter.

"Tanya apa?"

 _'Jangan-jangan ia mau bertanya aku punya pacar atau belum? Ah, pesona Im Youngmin memang tidak bisa di tolak.'_ Okay, yang ini hanyalah fikiran narsis pemuda Im yang tengah terseyum tampan pada Kenta sekarang.

" _Anoo_.. Sebenarnya, kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal semalam kan sudah larut? Kenapa kau melewati jalan sesepi itu sendiri?" Ntah kenapa Youngmin sedikit kecewa mendengar pertanyaan Kenta yang tidak sesuai ekspekstasinya.

"Ah, mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku jika berada di posisiku bukan? Manusia kan harus saling membantu. Semalam baru pulang latihan. Aku seorang _Trainee_ , jadi tidak aneh jika pulang larut." Jawab Youngmin santai.

"Woaaa, kau seorang _trainee_?" Raut wajah si manis berubah antusias. Youngmin mengangguk.

"Berarti kau calon _idol_? Keren!" Dan Youngmin tidak bisa untuk tidak menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas karena melihat wajah manis yang kini tampak tengah terkagum kepadanya.

' _ **Who am i, who am i? Imma let you know, imma let you know!'**_

Sayang sekali acara mari-menatap-wajah-manis-Kenta milik Youngmin harus terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan Donghyun.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya dulu sebentar." Izin Youngmin pada Kenta yang disetujui oleh sebuah anggukan. Kenta kini ikut duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Youngmin yang tengah bercakap di telpon —entah dengan siapa dan Kenta tidak mau peduli soal itu- dengan seksama dan penuh rasa kagum. Tidak percaya bahwa malaikat tampannya ini adalah calon seorang _idol_.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah pertanyaan di lontar si manis ketika melihat raut muka Youngmin yang berubah suntuk setelah panggilan terputus.

"Haaah, liburanku gagal." Kenta mengernyit bingung.

"Barusan Donghyun menelpon. Dia teman ku sesama _trainee_ , niatnya hari ini kami akan _hangout_ bersama. Tapi katanya, Donghan hyung tidak memberinya izin karena ingin bermain dengan adik kecilnya. Padahal aku hanya ada waktu hari ini." Walau tidak tau menau soal siapa itu Donghan dan Donghyun, Kenta hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Ia sangat tau bagaimana rasanya gagal liburan, ia merasakannya juga sekarang —walau ia tidak yakin apakah bertemu Youngmin termasuk liburan gagal-.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan temanmu yang lain?" Youngmin menggeleng.

"Daehwi dan Woojin berencana mengadakan _double_ _date_. Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk, terlebih, aku tidak tahan dengan keberisikan Daehwi juga pacarnya Woojin si Hyungseob. Aku tidak tau kenapa Samuel dan Woojin bisa tahan di dekat mereka." Kenta memanglah _out of the box_ , makanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Youngmin, otaknya malah terfokus pada nama-nama yang tidak di kenalnya tersebut.

"Ng— _anoo_ , apakah Daehwi dan Hyungseob itu laki-laki? Maksudku mereka—?" Youngmin tidaklah bodoh, ia mengerti arah maksud pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Kenta padanya.

"Ya mereka 'begitu'. Tapi aku dan Donghyun tidak. Setidaknya sekarang." Ada nada ragu dalam jawaban Youngmin yang tidak dapat di tangkap Kenta. Pemuda manis itu nampak terlalu sibuk memikirnya kalimat Youngmin sebelumnya. 'Tapi aku dan Donghyun tidak.' Kenta bingung antara harus bersyukur karena Youngmin dan Donghyun hanyalah teman, atau bersedih karena Youngmin tidak seperti kedua temannya. Ntah, Kenta pun tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada fikiran dan hatinya saat ini.

"Kenta?" Panggilan dari si Tampan terasa menarik Kenta secara paksa dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku keluar saja hari ini?" Kenta mengerjap beberapa kali dengan ekspresi kaget yang imut.

"Ng... Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

 **TeBeCeh.**

 _ **ANNYEONG HASUNGHYUK /woy**_

 _ **MIYANEK HAJIMA, MAAFKAN DIRI INI YANG TERLALU LAMA UPDATE T_T**_

 _ **Mico sedang dilanda galau berkepanjangan minggu ini sehingga sulit menulis. Apalagi denger sistar disband, Q MENANGOSH /yha curhad. Timpuq aq ajha qaq ;-;**_

 _ **Ngatau kenapa seneng banget deh nistain Hyungseob sama Daehwi, habisnya mereka Kiyowo. Maapkan aq ;-;**_

 _ **Thanks to :**_ **Dewi Anida, haechanct, wafertango, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Min Milly, BlueBerry Jung, Iceu Doger, 2nd hongjoshit, dan catcherpillar** _ **yang sudah review di chapt kemarin.**_

 _ **Dan untuk kalian yang sudah like juga follow cerita ini. Kalian terbahiksss T_T**_

 _ **Sudah kepanjangan cuap-cuapnya(?) Ehehe silahkan tinggalkan jejak untuk kelangsungan ff ini ya my lopelope readernim!**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenta? Kau sering melamun ya?" Kenta terhenyak dari lamunannya, melirik ke samping dan mendapatkan pemuda bermarga Im itu tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"A-anoo, tidak begitu kok." Tuturnya dengan gugup yang berhasil membuat Youngmin terkekeh.

"Astaga, kau ini manis sekali." Lengan Youngmin terulur mengusak surai si manis dengan gemas, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir.

Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Lotte World_. Yah, Youngmin memutuskan bahwa Kenta harus menemaninya tadi dan memutuskan mereka pergi ke taman bermain, walau sebenarnya Kenta lebih suka akuarium.

** Flashback On **

"Ng... Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?" Youngmin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos Kenta. Yang di tertawakan hanya mengerjap bingung, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Tapi jika kau ingin menyebutnya kencan, aku tidak keberatan." Kenta melongo, bingung dengan reaksi yang harus ia berikan pada pemuda Im tersebut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main ke _Lotte_ , kau tidak keberatan kalau kita kencan disana?" Kenta yang masih dalam posisi _blank_ hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, kita berangkat sebentar lagi."

** Flashback off **

Banyak hal yang Kenta fikirkan saat ini, terutama tentang pemuda Im yang tengah menyetir di sebelahnya.

Youngmin itu aneh. Benar-benar aneh. _Hell_ , dia punya mobil tapi tidak pernah digunakan dengan alasan 'Aku malas menarik perhatian.'. Tapi bukan itu _point_ terpentingnya, _point_ terpenting disini adalah ia menyetujui acara jalan-jalan mereka ini disebut kencan. Kenta ingat betul bahwa Youngmin mengatakan ia tidak seperti temannya yang err— menyukai lelaki juga. Tapi kenapa ia menyetujui ini sebagai kencan? Bahkan Youngmin membukakan pintu mobil untuknya tadi, persis seperti seorang pria yang tengah berkencan dengan pacarnya di drama-drama yg sering ia tonton.

Kenta pun bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Youngmin? Atau ini hanya perasaan tabu yang takkan berjalan lama? Ia sendiri tak pernah menyukai sesama sebelumnya. Ia bersumpah, ia masih suka dengan gadis-gadis imut yang sering mengerubunginya di Jepang sana. Ia hanya berfikir ia sedikit tidak lurus jika berurusan dengan idolanya —Teen Top- saja. Tapi kehadiran Youngmin membuat Kenta bingung dengan orientasinya sendiri.

Kenta tidaklah gila. Tapi ia merasa kewarasannya benar-benar terkikis jika bersama Youngmin. Mulai dari cara pemuda bersurai maroon itu menyebut namanya, memandangnya, atau tawa dan kekehannya, terlebih pelukan hangatnya, benar-benar seperti magnet yang membuat Kenta tertarik dan merasa nyaman dengannya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tubuh _topless-nya_ yang err— Kenta tidak bisa berhenti memerah jika melihat atau mengingatnya.

"Kenta, apa kau demam? Wajahmu memerah." Kenta merasakan sebuah lengan mendarat di dahinya. Oh, Youngmin tengah memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"T-tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Kenta refleks memundurkan wajahnya supaya tidak terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan Youngmin.

"Kau yakin? Jika kau tidak baik, kita bisa pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Manik karamel milik Kenta terpaku pada iris teduh milik Youngmin yang menatapnya seksama. Kenta tidak memiliki insting yang kuat, tapi dari tatapan itu... Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap pemuda bermarga Im tersebut benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"Aku tidak apa young, sungguh." Pada akhirnya Youngmin mengalah, mana mungkin ia memaksa Kenta jika pemuda Jepang itu saja merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya, bukan?

"Baiklah, ayo turun." Dan sebelum Kenta membuka pintu mobil tersebut, Youngmin sudah berada di luar, membukakan pintu tersebut duluan dengan sebuah senyuman tampan yang terpatri apik pada parasnya.

"Young, kau seharusnya tidak perlu begini." Ia keluar dari sedan hitam tersebut dengan pipi menggembung. Sial, Kenta bisa makin tidak waras kalau Youngmin terus menerus memperlakukannya semanis ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita sedang berkencan? Wajar bukan jika aku membukakan pintu untuk teman kencanku?" Ingatkan Kenta untuk tidak meninju mulut manis Youngmin yang dengan mudahnya membuat ia merona.

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Aku tak sabar bermain." Youngmin menggenggam tangan Kenta, sedikit menariknya supaya pemuda Jepang itu mengikutinya.

'Sial, kenapa bertingkah begini sih?' Kenta merutuk dalam hatinya, sesekali berdoa supaya Youngmin tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang berpacu layaknya sedang marathon.

"Kenta, kau yakin tak apa? Wajahmu memerah lagi."

.

.

.

Youngmin tak bisa untuk berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk _kurva_ sempurna yang menjadi senyuman tampan yang apik bertengger pada paras rupawannya.

Ia tidak menyesal mengajak Kenta keluar. Ia tidak menyesal menyutujui acara jalan-jalan mereka ini di sebut kencan.

Dan mungkin ia juga tidak menyesal jika kini orientasi seksualnya dipertanyakan.

Kenta benar-benar membuatnya gila. Gila dalam artian, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan memperhatikan si manis barang sedetik saja. Bahkan ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini saat bersama mantan kekasihnya dahulu. Mungkinkah Youngmin telah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona seorang Kenta?

Kenta itu penakut, Youngmin ingat bagaimana Kenta memeluknya erat ketika mereka berada dalam wahana rumah hantu dan membuatnya hampir sesak nafas. Kenta juga teledor dan suka merengek. Youngmin sampai harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium ranum milik si manis ketika Kenta merajuk minta di belikan permen kapas lagi karena yang sebelumnya Youngmin berikan terjatuh. Kenta juga kadang pemaksa, sehingga Youngmin bahkan rela ketika Kenta menyuruhnya memakai bando _couple_ berbentuk kuping karakter _Mickey Mouse_. Tapi Kenta juga benar-benar menggemaskan, sampai Youngmin ingin mengurungnya dikamar dan menyimpan si manis hanya untuk dirinya saja.

"Young, sepertinya akan hujan." Kenta yang tengah menikmati permen kapasnya mendongak, melirik langit mendung dan wajah Youngmin bergantian. Asal kalian tahu, karena Kenta sedang makan dan tidak bisa bergandengan tangan, Youngmin memutuskan untuk merangkul bahu si manis dengan alasan 'nanti kau hilang dan aku akan kerepotan jika kita terpisah', padahal memang rasanya ia enggan melepas mahluk manis disampingnya ini sedikitpun.

"Ya, langit mulai mendung. Cepat habiskan permen kapasmu, lalu kita pulang." Perintah Youngmin yang ditanggapi Kenta dengan anggukan. Ngomong-ngomong, jantung Kenta sudah sedikit berdegup lebih normal daripada kemarin. Perlakuan manis Youngmin hari ini membuatnya nyaman dan seakan terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda Im tersebut disampingnya.

"Young, hujan." Belum sampai Kenta menghabiskan permen kapasnya, langit sudah mengguyur bumi dengan air secara tak sabar.

"Astaga, ayo kita cepat keluar dan kembali ke mobil." Hujan memanglah belum terlalu deras, tapi pemuda bersurai maroon tersebut tak ingin mengambil resiko jatuh sakit karena kehujanan. Dengan segera Youngmin melepas jaketnya, lalu menutupi kepalanya dan Kenta dengan jaket tersebut. Jadilah jarak keduanya makin dekat. Youngmin bisa melihat rona merah yang samar di pipi si manis yang tidak bersuara. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan saat ini karena pemuda Jepang di sampingnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik teduh milik seorang pemuda manis bermarga Lee tampak memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama sedari tadi.

"Sayang, lihat apa? Ayo kembali ke mobil. Woojin hyung dan Hyungseob hyung sudah menunggu." Samuel menatap Daehwi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di pintu keluar taman bermain tersebut.

"Aku melihat Youngmin hyung, merangkul seorang pria manis." Samuel mengernyit mendengar penuturan sang kekasih.

" _Babe_ , mungkin kau salah orang. Tidak mungkin itu Youngmin hyung. Kalau pun iya mungkin itu dengan Donghyun hyung." Daehwi menggeleng.

"Bukan. Pemuda itu mewarnai rambutnya. Donghyun hyung tidak." Sungguh, Daehwi kini penasaran setengah mati dengan pemuda yang tadi berjalan dengan hyungnya. Apakah itu kekasih baru Youngmin? Tapi Youngmin kan tidak seperti dirinya dan Woojin?

" _Babe_ , kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum hujan bertambah lebat." Daehwi menggenggam pegangan payungnya erat, tapi pada akhirnya menurut, mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Ingatkan ia untuk meminta penjelasan pada Youngmin esok hari.

.

.

.

Kenta mendudukan dirinya di sofa apartement Youngmin. Tubuhnya menggigil. Beruntung apartemen Youngmin tidaklah jauh dari taman bermain sehingga kurang dari 15 menit mereka sudah sampai.

Youngmin menatap Kenta yang tampak menggigil di sofa. Pemuda manis itu sudah berganti baju, sudah menggunakan selimut juga. Kenapa masih menggigil?

"Minum ini." Youngmin menyerahkan mug berisi coklat panas pada Kenta yang diterima si manis dengan senang hati, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kenta. Menatap pemuda Jepang yang tampak bahagia menikmati coklat panas buatannya.

"Kau tidak tahan dingin ya?" Kenta melirik Youngmin yang memandangnya seksama.

"Um, kurang lebih begitu. Aku.. Sangat sensitif dan tidak bisa tahan dengan dingin." Youngmin hanya mengangguk paham. Lalu kembali memperhatikan Kenta dan mug berisi coklat panas miliknya bergantian. Merasa di perhatikan, Kenta bergerak memutar ke arah samping, membuat dirinya kini berhadapan dengan Youngmin.

"Kenapa menatapku terus? Apa kau mau coklatnya?" Youngmin yang ketahuan hanya terkekeh pelan. Enggan menjawab.

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa hanya membuat satu gelas? Apa kau juga mau ku buatkan coklat panas?" Youngmin menggeleng, sebuah senyum miring di patri pada parasnya.

"Tidak, aku mau minum punya mu saja." Kenta mengerjap beberapa saat, menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya heran.

"Eiy, tidak boleh. Nanti artinya kita melakukan ciuman tidak langsung." Wajah si manis memerah ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sedangkan Youngmin tertawa renyah mendengar sahutan polos dan menggemaskan dari Kenta.

"Begitu ya? Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Kenta menatap Youngmin aneh. Kenapa ia malah bertanya keluar topik.

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membuat 'coklat panas' ku sendiri sambil menghangatkanmu." Belum sempat Kenta bertanya, bibirnya sudah di bungkam bibir Youngmin terlebih dahulu. Youngmin menciumnya. YOUNGMIN MENCIUMNYA, OH GOD.

Kenta membeku. Otaknya mendadak _blank_ ketika Youngmin menekan tengkuknya dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Lengan Youngmin yang lain mendarat di pinggangnya, merengkuhnya seraya mengusap bagian tersebut yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam tubuh Kenta. Kenta mengerjap bingung. Apakah ia harus merespon atau malah sebaliknya? Tapi ... Ia sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya tak mau menolak.

Kenta yang mulai terbawa arus kini memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk membalas lumatan-lumatan Youngmin yang mulai terasa menuntut. Lengannya meremas kaos yang digunakan Youngmin ketika merasakan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Youngmin meminta akses lebih, dan Kenta dengan senang hati mempersilahkannya.

Youngmin berfikir dirinya gila. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencium pemuda di depannya tanpa aba-aba dan kini merasa kecanduan. Demi apapun, bibir Kenta itu manis. Bahkan lebih manis dengan sisa coklat panas yang masih terasa pada benda kenyal tersebut.

Keduanya makin terlarut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Kenta tidak protes ketika Youngmin menggendongnya ke kamar, ia bahkan mengalungkan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh pemuda bermarga Im tersebut.

'Sial'. Youngmin berkali-kali merutuk dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia enggan berhenti melumat bibir Kenta. Dan ia merasa benar-benar gila menatap wajah Kenta yang tengah terpejam di atas pangkuannya saat ini. Manis dan argh, ia tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Youngmin masih belum lelah mengeksplore gua hangat milik Kenta. Lenguhan si manis pun membuat dirinya benar-benar kehilangan akal. Persetan dengan semua pendiriannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan orientasi seksualnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya satu, memiliki si manis dalam dekapannya.

Youngmin baru melepas pagutannya ketika Kenta memukul dadanya pelan. Si manis tampak meraup oksigen secara serakah dengan wajah memerah. Sial. Manis sekali.

Youngmin merengkuh tubuh Kenta kedalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk si manis, menghirup wangi tubuh Kenta yang rasanya membuat dirinya makin gila.

Kenta itu hebat. Hanya Kenta yang mampu membuat dirinya gila seperti ini. Hanya Kenta yang mampu membuat seorang Im Youngmin yang berpegang teguh dengan orientasi straight-nya kini berbelok dalam sehari. Hanya Kenta yang rasanya begitu pas dalam dekapannya. Hanya Kenta yang kini mengisi fikiran dan hatinya. Hanya Kenta.

"Y-young?" Sebuah panggilan halus membuat Youngmin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"K-kenapa kau—"

"Jangan katakan apapun. Kumohon jangan katakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam damai denganmu." Youngmin sadar bahwa perkataannya benar-benar sangat _Out Of Character,_ tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mendekap Kenta hingga pagi tiba.

Kenta tidak bisa protes, dan ia tak ingin protes. Dekapan hangat Youngmin sangatlah menenangkan, dan ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia bilang tidak menyukainya. Tidak peduli bahwa ia memang tidak lurus, Kenta tidak peduli soal itu. Ia hanya peduli pada elusan hangat Youngmin pada punggungnya yang begitu nyaman, hingga tanpa sadar membawanya ke dalam pulai mimpi.

.

.

.

Youngmin terbangun ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Senyumnya kembali terpatri pada parasnya ketika maniknya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda manis yang masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Cantik, dan manis.

'Ting'

Sayang sekali suara bel pintu membuat Youngmin harus menghentikan acara 'mari-menatap-Kenta-yang-manis' miliknya. Dengan hati-hati ia bergerak melepas dekapannya, tak ingin membuat Kenta terbangun.

"Siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini?" Youngmin tidak bisa untuk tidak menggerutu. Ini masih terlalu pagi sebagai jam bertamu. Lengannya meraih salah satu kaos tanpa lengan dari lemarinya secara asal dan memakainya. Salahkan tamu tak diundang yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menekan bel pintu.

"Selamat pagi, apa kau Youngmin?" Youngmin mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang pria tak dikenal berdiri dibalik pintu apartementnya. Dari cara bicaranya, Youngmin yakin ia bukanlah orang korea.

"Benar. Maaf, kau siapa?" Pria tersebut tersenyum, sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngmin.

"Namaku Yuta. Dan aku kesini untuk menjemput Kenta pulang."

 **TeBeCeh**.

 _ **ANNYEONG HASEONHO/?**_

 _ **Mico kembali lagi ehehe. Maafkan kalo updatenya lama. Otak sama jari kadang gak sinkron.**_

 _ **Gimana gimana? Maaf kalo gak jelas¿ Dan jangan berharap soal enceh ya, Mico nulis kayak diatas aja udah keringet dingin ;-;**_

 _ **Chapt depan final yha :3 Doakan semoga otaknya gak mentok jadi cepet update dan gak bikin angst, karena kayaknya ena bikin Youngminnya kehilangan /ditabok.**_

 _ **Oke udah dulu cuap-cuapnya ehehe.**_

 _ **Thanks to:**_ **parkwoojinslay, MiniSubble, ohluhan07, haechanct, Min Milly, 2nd hongjoshit, Dewi Anida, wafertango, parkwoojin's, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, wxs, Guesschu, Young180100, catcherpillar** _ **yang sudah review di chapt sebelumnya! Kalian dan semua yang like + follow ff inilah yang membuat Mico semangat menulis. Terimakasih huhu ;-; /lebay Mic /ditabok**_

 _ **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**_

 _ **Jangan lupa, review juseyooooong :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

" **Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

Kenta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan sinar yang masuk ke retinanya. Sebuah helaan nafas kecewa terdengar ketika ia menyadari Youngmin tidak ada disampingnya. Ayolah, setelah kejadian semalam, setidaknya ia ingin sebuah ucapan atau mungkin kecupan selamat pagi dari pemuda Im tersebut.

'Mungkin Youngmin sudah pergi mandi.' Fikirnya sembari melangkah gontai menuju pintu kamar, ia harus membersihkan diri juga, kan?

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari Youngmin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu utama dengan... Yuta?

"Yuta-kun?" Suara si manis berhasil membuat dua pria tampan yang bak mematung di ambang pintu utama menoleh. Yuta menampilkan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa, berbeda dengan Youngmin yang memasang wajah masam nan kecut.

"Masuklah." Youngmin mempersilahkan pemuda bersurai abu keunguan tersebut masuk.

"Silahkan duduk, aku mau berbicara dengan Kenta dulu sebentar." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yuta, Youngmin sudah terlebih dahulu menyeret Kenta kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang secepat ini?" Youngmin bertanya _to the point_. Manik teduhnya menajam menatap Kenta.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjemputku secepat ini." Kenta balas menatal Youngmin takut-takut. Demi apapun, aura Youngmin sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Kau anggap aku ini apa sebenarnya?" Kenta mengerjap kaget ketika Youngmin menyudutkannya ke dinding, mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan pemuda Im tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah kau beritahu aku sebelumnya? Setidaknya bilang bahwa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?" Kenta menunduk, enggan menatap manik teduh milik Youngmin yang perlahan meredup, menyiratkan sebuah luka yang membuat dada pemuda Jepang itu sesak.

"Jawab aku, Kenta." Ada nada paksaan pada kalimat Youngmin. Sungguh, Kenta sangat takut sekarang. Ini tidak seperti Youngmin yang kemarin. Ini bukan Youngmin yang biasanya.

"Aku- aku mencoba memberitahumu semalam. Tapi kau tidak ingin aku bicara." Jawab Kenta sedikit bergetar, mencoba menahan bulir air mata yang kini siap mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Youngmin tertawa sumbang, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum getir pada pemuda manis dihadapannya.

"Pulanglah." Ia melepas kungkungannya pada Kenta, membuat si manis melongo. Y-youngmin tidak menahannya?

"Y-young.."

"Cukup. Kau tidak perlu bicara apapun. Tidak perlu juga berterima kasih. Pulang lah dengan selamat." Dan suara pintu kamar yang ditutup menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kenta selama disini. Maaf jika sepupu ku merepotkan." Youngmin tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Yuta. Fokusnya masih berpusat pada pemuda manis dengan wajah sendu yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Bukan masalah, pulanglah dengan selamat." Kenta bisa melihat Youngmin yang kembali menampakan senyumnya. Tapi Kenta tahu, itu bukan senyum yang biasanya ia sunggingkan.

Tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Youngmin bisa melihat mata Kenta seolah berkata 'Tahan aku.' padanya, tapi ia enggan menjadi orang egois untuk menahan Kenta disini tanpa alasan. Atau mungkin ia memang egois karena rasa kecewa yang kini menyelimuti dirinya membuatnya seolah hilang harapan?

"Kami pergi dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Youngmin-ssi. Kami permisi." Yuta membungkukkan badannya, seraya menarik Kenta untuk mengikutinya. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal. Tak ada kata pamit. Tak ada pelukan terakhir. Semuanya berlalu bagaikan tornado yang melintas dan meluluhlantahkan hati dan jiwa seorang Im Youngmin.

Jika kalian bertanya, apakah Youngmin menangis? Tidak. Ia tidak menangis. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya menatap pintu utama apartementnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tawa sumbang kembali menggema di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Katakan saja Youngmin gila. Karena dia memang sudah gila. Ketika baru saja mengganti arah hidupnya. Ia kehilangan tujuannya. Ia kehilangan Kenta. Ia kehilangan seseorang yang baru saja ia jadikan sebagai poros hidupnya. Dan ia, kehilangan semuanya.

.

.

.

Youngmin melangkahkan tungkainya memasuki ruang latihan. Ia terlambat datang. Salahkan Kenta yang sudah mengacaukan fikirannya sampai ia tidak ingat soal apapun selain pemuda manis tersebut.

"Hyung, kau darimana saja?" Baru selangkah ia masuk, Donghyun sudah menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan. Youngmin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ketiduran." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong. Kau tidak pernah ketiduran. Ada apa?" Donghyun tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kakak tertuanya tersebut. Ia mengenal Youngmin bukan satu atau dua hari saja, tentu ia tahu hyungnya itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Terlebih melihat ekspresi dari wajah Youngmin.

"Youngmin hyungggggg!" Dan sebuah teriakan nyaring dari seorang Lee Daehwi berdengung di pendengaran Youngmin.

"Hyung! Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan seorang pria manis di _Lotte_. Itu benar-benar kau kan hyung? Apa orang itu pacarmu? Jadi kau sekarang seperti aku dan Woojin hyung? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kapan kau akan kenalkan kami padanya? Aku juga mau berteman dengan kekasihmu." Oh, terima kasih untuk Lee Daehwi dan semua rasa ingin tahunya yang membuat dada Youngmin kembali berdenyut akibat teringat Kenta.

"Tidak bisa kah kau bertanya nanti saja? Aku sedang tidak ingin di beri pertanyaan. Ayo mulai latihan." Dan sahutan Youngmin membuat Daehwi memandang Donghyun dengan tatapan bertanya yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh pemuda Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Woojin menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Youngmin terus saja membuat kesalahan dan mengacaukan posisi mereka saat berlatih? Dan ia terus-menerus melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Tidak seperti Youngmin yang biasanya.

"Apa kau sakit hyung? Kalau iya, kenapa memaksa datang?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Woojin tidak di tanggapi Youngmin. Pemuda Park itu menghela nafas jengah.

"Kita istirahat 20 menit." Woojin memutuskan pada akhirnya. Mungkin hyungnya yang satu itu kelelahan dan butuh istirahat fikirnya.

Youngmin tak bergeming atau menanggapi, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan adik-adiknya yang merasa aneh terhadapnya. Ia bergerak dari posisinya menuju sudut ruangan penuh cermin tersebut. Mendudukan dirinya sembari memeluk lutut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya merasa, buruk? Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, hancur.

"Hyung, apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Kau tak pandai berbohong. Aku tahu kau dalam keadaan tidak baik." Donghyun menghampiri Youngmin dan duduk disampingnya terlebih dahulu sebelum di susul Daehwi dan Woojin. Ketiganya duduk mengelilingi Youngmin. Mereka tahu ada suatu hal yang terjadi pada hyung tertuanya itu.

"Hyung, bicaralah jika kau memiliki masalah. Aku dan yang lain akan berusaha membantumu sebisa kami." Woojin menambahkan. Ya, bagaimana pun, Youngmin yang sekarang nampak begitu buruk. Dan mereka tidak menyukainya.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita ini sebuah keluarga?" Daehwi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Youngmin memeluk sang hyung manja.

"Itu artinya kita harus saling berbagi bukan?" Dan pada akhirnya, Youngmin mengalah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ketiga adiknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan penuh tanya.

"Aku.. aku hanya merasa buruk." Youngmin menghela nafas beratnya, membuat Daehwi refleks mengelus punggung hyung tertuanya tersebut. Sedangkan Donghyun dan Woojin terdiam, tak berniat membuka suara sampai hyungnya tersebut selesai berbicara.

"Aku jatuh cinta... Pada seorang pria." Dan ucapan Youngmin sanggup membuat ketiga adiknya terlonjak kaget.

" _Oh my god_! Berarti yang kemarin benar-benar pacarmu hyung? Astaga kenapa kau tega sekali tidak mengenalkannya padaku?!" Sahut Daehwi tidak sabar yang dihadiahi sebuah sikutan dari Woojin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia bukan pacarku. Ah, aku memang menyukainya, atau mungkin mencintainya? Tapi... Dia sekarang pergi, bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku. Bodoh ya?" Youngmin tertawa sumbang. Yang kemudian mendapat tatapan miris dari ketiga adiknya.

"Hyung, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud." Daehwi kembali memeluk Youngmin. Ada yang berbeda dari pelukannya kali ini, tubuh Youngmin terasa bergetar. Dia….. menangis?

"Hyung kau menangis?!" Dan kini ketiga adiknya terperanjat. Youngmin adalah pria kuat. Ia hampir tidak pernah menangis, bahkan selalu ia yang menenangkan ketiga adiknya ketika mereka sedang menangis atau bersedih.

"Cinta memang ajaib." Woojin bergumam pelan, kemudian beringsut mendekati sang hyung, begitu pula dengan Donghyun. Ketiganya memeluk sang kakak, mengusap punggungnya berharap setidaknya bisa memperbaiki suasana hati kakak tertuanya.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Sudah hampir 8 bulan lamanya sejak Kenta kembali ke Jepang. Dan setelah kepergian Kenta pula, Youngmin mulai berubah. Ia memang sudah bisa kembali tersenyum, namun jiwanya masih saja setengah kosong, setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat adik-adiknya setiap kali melihat Youngmin. Tak jarang mereka melihat kakak tertuanya itu melamun sendirian, atau bahkan memandang kosong saat sedang bercengkrama.

Tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka sudah berusaha mencarikan Youngmin pengganti Kenta, namun selalu berakhir dengan kesalnya orang yang dijodohkan karena Youngmin yang bersikap terlalu dingin. Ia belum, atau mungkin sudah enggan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Hei Kenta, apa kau merindukanku disana? Apa kau tahu, aku merindukanmu disini. Sangat." Dan lagi, Youngmin kembali bermonolog, menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ dirinya dan Kenta yang sedang tersenyum ceria menggunakan bando _couple_ , foto yang sempat di ambil pada kencan pertama dan terakhir keduanya. Youngmin terkekeh sejenak, namun kemudian wajahnya kembali sendu dalam beberapa saat. Membuat ketiga adiknya menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan jiwa kakak tertuanya tersebut.

Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa Youngmin tidak berusaha mencari pemuda manis tersebut. Ia sudah pernah mencoba melacak keberadaan Kenta. Mulai dari _social media_ , nomor telpon, dan segalanya, Youngmin sudah pernah mencoba mencarinya. Tapi nihil. Salahkan dirinya yang bodoh karena dahulu tidak meminta nomor pemuda tersebut. Salah dirinya yang dengan bodohnya hanya mengetahui nama panggilan Kenta, tanpa mengetahui keterangan jelas soal si manis.

Pernah Youngmin nekat untuk menyusul ke Jepang, demi mencari sang pujaan hati. Namun berujung ditahan oleh ketiga adiknya yang memvonisnya tidak waras. Orang waras mana yang rela keliling suatu negara untuk mencari seseorang dengan berbekal sebuah nama saja? Apa dia kira yang bernama Kenta hanya satu di Jepang?

"Makin lama, aku makin khawatir dengan Youngmin hyung. Lihat saja, raganya disini, tapi jiwanya seperti melayang entah kemana." Donghyun menatap nanar pada hyung tertuanya yang masih terlihat murung.

"Aku juga. Kau tahu hyung, Youngmin hyung bahkan tidak pernah lagi mengangkat telpon dari siapapun. Ia seperti memutus dirinya dengan dunia luar." Daehwi menanggapi ucapan Donghyun dengan nada lesu. Meskipun Youngmin sering mengganggunya, Daehwi tetaplah sangat menyayangi Youngmin.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong soal telpon, aku teringat sesuatu. Kemarin Eunki hyung menelponku, ia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Youngmin hyung. Tapi katanya ia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali." Woojin yang sedari tadi melamun ikut masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Hal penting? Ada apa? Bukankah keduanya tidak dekat?" Daehwi kini menatap penuh minat pada Woojin. Maklum, bocah yang satu ini selalu penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Mana aku tahu, Eunki hyung hanya bilang ingin berbicara dengan Youngmin hyung dan tidak mau mengatakannya padaku." Sahut Woojin yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas kecewa dari Daehwi.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu bahwa hari ini sajangnim akan datang dan memberikan kejutan pada kita?" Donghyun yang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Daehwi dan Woojin memilih kembali mendekati hyungnya. Youngmin tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sebagai tanggapan bahwa ia tidak mengetahui apapun. Donghyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Hyungnya memang masih belum bisa kembali.

Atensi keempat pemuda tersebut teralih ketika terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruang latihan, membuat keempatnya segera berbaris rapih, tak terkecuali Youngmin.

"Sudah tau apa maksud kedatanganku kemari?" Keempat pemuda tersebut menggeleng. CEO mereka memanglah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi namun penuh kejutan.

"Jadi, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Aku sudah melihat usaha dan kerja keras kalian selama ini. Jadi, bersenang hatilah, kalian akan di debutkan dalam satu tim tahun depan." Ujar sang CEO yang tentu saja membuat keempat _trainee_ -nya melongo tak percaya.

"Ah, kalian tidak hanya debut ber-empat. Akan ada beberapa orang lagi yang masuk ke dalam team kalian. Salah satunya datang hari ini." Sang CEO tersenyum tipis ketika seorang pemuda lain masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Nak, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sebuah senyuman disunggingkan oleh si 'anak baru', senyum manis yang membuat siapapun pasti akan menyukai pemuda tersebut hanya dalam sekali tatap.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Takada Kenta, asalku dari Jepang. Mohon bantuannya."

 **KKEUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bohong ding/?**

Sepeninggal sang CEO, Kenta masih berdiri di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh ruangan. Telebih oleh Youngmin. Pemuda dengan surai maroon tersebut menatap tak percaya pada Kenta yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kenta.. Kau?" Si manis tersenyum mendengar namanya kembali di panggil oleh orang tersebut. Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan di negerinya sana.

"Iya, ini aku, Young." Dan Youngmin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghambur pada pemuda manis tersebut. Memeluknya erat, seolah takut bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini hanyalah ilusi yang akan pergi meninggalkannya kembali. Dan untungnya adik-adiknya mengerti, memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, walaupun Woojin dan Donghyun harus sedikit memaksa Daehwi yang merasa tidak ingin pergi untuk menyaksikan adegan _telenovela_ hyung tertuanya.

"Kau kembali. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa ini mimpi. Aku mohon." Youngmin memperat pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa jika harus melewati harinya tanpa Kenta lagi. Bulir air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, Young. Aku disini. Aku kembali, untukmu." Kenta membalas pelukan tersebut sama eratnya. Ikut menangis. Menangis bahagia.

Youngmin merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, menatap wajah mungil Kenta yang terlihat bertambah manis. Menggenggam kedua lengan Kenta yang terasa begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Iris teduhnya mulai kembali bersinar, sebuah senyum lembut terukir pada paras tampannya.

"Aku pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku yang dulu. Dan ketika kesempatan itu datang kembali, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan untuk kedua kalinya." Youngmin menatap manik jenaka milik Kenta dalam.

"Kenta, _anata ga daisuki. So, would you be mine?_ " Kenta menatap wajah tampan Youngmin yang begitu dipujanya, ia terkekeh kecil seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda Im tersebut.

"Tanpa perlu kau tanya pun, aku sudah jadi milikmu. Untuk apa aku datang jauh-jauh kembali kesini?" Dan senyuman lebar kembali mengembang pada paras Youngmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Takada Kenta."

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Im Youngmin." Kenta menangkup pipi pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya tersebut, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir Youngmin yang disambut hangat pemuda tampan tersebut. Youngmin menahan tengkuk Kenta, menekannya, membawa pemuda manis tersebut kedalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Jadi, mari kita biarkan kedua mahluk yang tengah dimabuk asmara tersebut menghabiskan waktunya berdua.

.

.

.

– **Bonus** -

"Huwaaaa, manisnya!" Daehwi memekik pelan. Jangan sangka ketiga bocah yang tadi menginggalkan Youngmin dan Kenta berdua benar-benar pergi. Nyatanya, ketiganya berdiri di belakang pintu ruang latihan, menguping dan mengintip aktivitas hyung tertua dan kekasih barunya tersebut. Mereka baru saja pergi ketika Youngmin –ehem- mulai terlibat ciuman panas yang menurut Donghyun belum pantas dilihat kedua adiknya yang belum dewasa.

"Astaga, semuanya sudah punya kekasih. Sedangkan aku masih saja sendiri." Donghyun _facepalm_. Siapa sangka hyungnya yang punya prinsip lurus itu, ternyata berbelok juga?

"Makanya ku bilang juga apa, cari pacar sana." Woojin nyengir lebar, memamerkan gingsul kebanggaannya yang disambut jitakan sayang dari Donghyun.

DUK! BRUK!

"M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu!" Donghyun mengerjap ketika mendapati seorang pemuda imut berada di atas tubuhnya. Eh? Apa? Diatas tubuhnya?

"Tidak apa." Oh Okay. Donghyun tau dirinya masih normal. Tapi kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdentam hebat sekarang?

"Yak! Dongbinie! Cepatlah sedikit!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda imut tersebut segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Donghyun.

"Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku duluan, permisi." Ujarnya seraya berlari menyusul seseorang di ujung lorong. Meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan raut sulit diartikan.

"Daehwi, persiapkan dirimu." Daehwi menoleh ke arah Woojin yang menatap Donghyun sambil menyeringai.

"Kenapa hyung?"

" _Telenovela_ baru akan dimulai."

 **KKEUT!**

 _ **Kenta & Youngmin : Hooray! Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga! /potong tumpeng/.**_

 _ **Youngmin : Author note kali ini ditiadakan karena sang Author masih bergalau ria menangisi Eunki-nya. Jadi saya, Alpaca ganteng, dan pacar saya akan cuap-cuap sedikit menggantikan Mico.**_

 _ **Kenta : Pertama-tama, terima kasih kepada pada readerdeul yang sudah setia membaca, melike, memfollow, dan mereview kisah cinta kami berdua! Kalian terbahiksss /nangis manja /g**_

 _ **Youngmin : Kami tahu kalau cerita ini ya standar-standar aja. Maklum, otak authornya juga kayak standar motor /tidak.**_

 _ **Kenta : Jadi, Mico-san bilang mau minta maaf sama readerdeul karena ia sendiri merasa chapt ini kurang maksimal efek dia galauin Eunki mulu.**_

 _ **Youngmin : Dan sebagai gantinya, SEQUEL FULL YOUNGTA moment akan diluncurkan! Dan usut punya usut, ratingnya jadi naik ke M. Mantab jiwa! /nyengir lebar lalu di toyor Kenta/**_

 _ **Kenta : Yah, jadi tolong maafkan semua kekurangan FF ini ya readerdeul! Terima kasih untuk semua supportnya. Aku sayang kalian! /flying kiss/?**_

 _ **Youngmin : Yah, karena Kenta udah mulai genit, jadi lebih baik saya karungin dulu. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Kami berdua undur diri dulu. Tunggu adegan panas kita berdua ya readerdeul /winkeu/**_

 _ **Kenta : /tabok Youngmin/ Adegan panas maksudnya main api unggun ya, jangan ambigu dulu /nyengir/ Cukup sampai disini dulu. Kami pamit. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review readerdeul! Annyeong!**_

 **FIN. BENERAN FIN.**

 **Ps: Untuk semua yang sudah membaca FF ini, Mico bener-bener makasih ehe. Kalian semangatku. Maafkan untuk kekurangan di chapter ini, Mico lagi bener-bener terkena WB. Ini pun disempetin nulis pas lagi kerja supaya bisa cepet update :'3 Jadi, jangan lupa tunggu sequelnya yaa! Sampai jumpa lagi. Dan jangan lupa,**

 **Review juseyongggg~**


	6. SEQUEL

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Fate and Fortune."**

 **Im Youngmin x Takada Kenta**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **[!] LONGSHOOT. RATE M. YANG PUASA BACA ABIS BUKA AJA YAK/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bosannn~" Kenta merengek ntah pada siapa. Tubuhnya berguling-guling tak jelas diatas ranjang berukuran _king size_ milik Youngmin. Sudah seminggu sejak ia kembali ke Korea, dan Youngmin memutuskan bahwa Kenta harus kembali tinggal diapartemennya. Dan disinilah Kenta sekarang, terdampar di ruangan bernuansa putih dan maroon milik kekasih tampannya.

"Youngie~" Merasa namanya dipanggil, pemuda dengan surai maroon itu melirik ke sampingnya, ah tepatnya pada pemuda manis yg berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hn?" Kenta merengut. Bibirnya mengerucut imut mendengar jawaban 'seadaanya' dari sang kekasih.

"Aku bosannnnn~" Lagi-lagi Kenta merengek. Kali ini pipinya digembungkan lucu. Uh, sangat mirip hamster kecil yg beberapa hari lalu dilihat Youngmin di toko peliharaan di seberang apartementnya.

"Tidur." Youngmin kembali fokus dengan pekerjaan sebelumnya, menatap layar ponsel milik Kenta dengan penuh minat.

"Yak~ Youngieee~" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kenta merengek. Namun masih tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari pria tampannya.

'Srek!'

'Bruk!'

Youngmin sedikit tersentak saat pemuda manis yg sedari tadi merengek itu tiba-tiba merebut _smartphone_ yang di pegangnya, lalu dengan seenaknya duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kenta yang pintar, dia menduduki bagian _privasi_ milik Youngmin rupanya.

"Jadi, apa benda ini lebih menarik dariku?" Rajuk Kenta sambil bergerak menyamankan punggungnya untuk bersandar di dada Youngmin. Youngmin refleks memeluk tubuh ramping Kenta dari belakang, mendaratkan dagunya pada bahu sempit milik si manis sembari sesekali mengecupi leher Kenta.

"Yakkk! Youngie~ Jawab aku!" Bibir itu kembali mempout sempurna. Oh Tuhan, cobaan macam apa lagi ini, batin Youngmin. Minta di serang sekali ya?

"Jangan bicara aneh, dan berhenti bergerak." Kenta merengut, apa-apaan berhenti bergerak. Kalo dia berhenti bergerak, berarti dia sudah tidak bernafas bukan?

"Youngie, kau melarangku keluar dengan Eunki, tapi kau tidak mengajakku kemanapun. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu supaya aku tidak bosan." Protes Kenta. Iya, niat dirinya hari ini adalah pergi bersama Eunki, teman karibnya. Tapi Youngmin tidak mengizinkannya tanpa alasan.

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi dengannya, tau? Kalian terlalu dekat. Bisa-bisa kau berpaling dariku nanti." Kenta mencubit lengan Youngmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jawaban bodoh macam apa itu?

"Aku dan Eunki itu teman, Youngmin ku yang tampan. Kau juga tau kan bahwa ia sudah punya kekasih dari China?"

"Tapi siapa yang menjamin kalian berdua tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain?" Kenta memutar bola matanya jengah. Youngmin memang pencemburu, tapi rasa cemburunya pada Eunki terlalu berlebihan menurut Kenta.

"Hei, kalau dia menyukaiku, untuk apa dia mencoba menelponmu untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah kembali kemarin?" Tanya Kenta yang sayangnya tidak ditanggapi Youngmin. Kekasihnya memang terkadang terlalu posesif.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Eunki. Aku hanya mencintai alpaca menyebalkan yang sekarang sedang memelukku." Kenta melirik ke samping, dimana Youngmin kini menatapnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Aku butuh bukti untuk memastikannya." Kenta mendengus kesal. Tidak cukup kah usahanya masuk ke agensi Youngmin untuk membuktikan ia mencintai pemuda Im tersebut?

"Kau mau bukti apa lagi?" Youngmin menyeringai. Ternyata melempar umpan pada kekasihnya tidaklah sulit. Ia memperat pelukannya pada perut Kenta, mengecup telinga Kenta sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendah.

" _Cross dress_ , lalu menari di hadapanku." Youngmin tersenyum miring, sedangkan Kenta tampak mengerjap bingung.

"Heee?!" Youngmin bisa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan muncul di raut kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kenta kemudian dengan pipi menggembung penuh dan bibir mengerucut. Namun, bukan Youngmin namanya jika tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau bilang mau membuktikan kalau kau mencintaiku? Ayolah, _cross dress_ di depan banyak orang saja kau mau, kenapa tidak mau di depanku?" Kenta mendelik ke arah Youngmin yang kini sudah memegang kembali ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan selcanya ketika _cross dress_ dulu. _OH-MY-GOD_.

"Yak! Kau mengutak-atik ponselku!" Kenta merengek kesal. Oh _God_ , dia malu. Bagaimana bisa Youngmin menemukan selca lamanya yang sudah ia timbun lama di ponselnya?

"Siapa peduli? Aku hanya memintamu menari. Dan misi selesai sayang. Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" Im Youngmin dan tingkah diktatornya. Ingatkan Kenta bahwa ia sangat mencintai Youngmin sebelum menendang pemuda Im tersebut sekarang juga.

"Kostum yang ku pakai itu disimpan ditemanku dan tidak ku bawa."

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian noona-ku." _Hell-ya_ , apa Im Youngmin sudah merencanakan ini semua sebelumnya?!

Kenta terdiam sejenak, menatap Youngmin yang masih saja menatapnya dengan senyuman miring yang sialnya membuat wajah kekasihnya itu bertambah tampan. Kenta menghela nafas beratnya. Oh okay, Kenta menyerah.

"Tunjukan aku lemari pakaian kakakmu." Dan kalimat Kenta kali ini cukup untuk membuat pemuda Im tersebut melebarkan seringainya.

.

.

.

Kenta mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pipinya kembali menggembung lucu. Terima kasih untuk kekasih tampannya yang menyebalkan hingga membuatnya berdandan seperti wanita. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana noona kekasihnya tersebut memiliki pakaian yang sangat mirip dengan seragam _dance cover_ miliknya dulu.

"Oh astaga." Kenta menangkup pipinya yang merona. Ia malu. _Come on_ , dia laki-laki. Lalu di minta untuk memakai rok yang sialnya begitu pendek dan hanya sanggup menutupi setengah pahanya. Dulu ia tidak masalah memang, tapi menggunakan pakaian seperti ini di depan kekasihnya? Kenta bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya sama-sekali.

"Sayang? Apa kau sedang membangun rumah di dalam kamar mandi? Lama sekali." Kenta bisa mendengar teriakan Youngmin dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Uh, andai saja ia tidak sayang pada Youngmin, ia pasti sudah meninju dan menendang Youngmin sekuat tenaga.

"Ck, dasar tidak sabaran." Kenta melongokkan kepalanya keluar kamar mandi duluan, dan ia bisa melihat Youngmin dengan senyum miringnya tengah menunggunya sambil bersila di atas ranjang.

"U-uhh, Youngie, aku tak mau keluar." Youngmin terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk kekasihnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menari sayang. Jadi, mau menunggu apa lagi? Ayo kemari." Ucap Youngmin dengan nada memerintah. Ck, apa Youngmin benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang diktator?

"Huh, iya." Kenta akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi, menghampiri Youngmin yang nampak memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip.

" _Kawaii_ ~" Youngmin terkekeh ketika melihat wajah manis favoritenya itu memerah mendengar pujiannya. Oh, sungguh ia berterima kasih pada Yuta yang dengan baik hatinya mengirimkan seragam _dance cover_ Kenta yang diminta Youngmin tempo hari.

"Sudah puas, huh?" Tanya Kenta dengan nada merajuk. Bukannya menjawab, Youngmin malah sibuk mencari sesuatu di laci nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Pakai ini juga." Kenta melongo ketika Youngmin menyerahkan bando kucing dan sebuah _choker_ berrenda padanya. Oh okay, ia yakin sekarang bahwa Youngmin sudah pasti merencanakan ini dari awal. Dan Kenta dengan pasrahnya hanya mengiyakan, dan kemudian memakai dua benda yang menurutnya aneh tersebut.

"Kau bisa memulai ' _stage_ ' mu sayang." Youngmin tersenyum penuh arti. Dan Kenta dengan manisnya hanya mengangguk dan menurut.

.

.

.

Youngmin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kenta saat ini. Bagaimana bisa jika Kenta dengan riangnya malah menjiwai 'peran'-nya. Kenta tetaplah Kenta, pemuda manis yang selalu lupa diri jika sudah bernyanyi dan menari, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Youngmin tak hentinya melirik paha mulu sang kekasih yang beberapa kali terekspose hampir sepenuhnya karena roknya tersingkap.

" _ **Jakkuman simkunghae~ neol bomyeon bolsurok. Gaseumi kungkungdae~ nado moreugesseo**_." Sial. Kenapa Kenta yang tadinya seolah menolak malah jadi menikmati ' _stage_ '-nya sekarang? Oh jangan lupakan gerakannya yang begitu menggoda ketika menggerakan _butt_ -nya. Okay, Youngmin sudah tidak bisa berfikir waras sekarang.

"Young, apa ya- hmphh-" Dan lagi, Kenta terkaget ketika sang kekasih memeluknya dari belakang, menghentikan gerakannya dan membungkam bibirnya. Youngmin dengan tidak sabarnya mulai melumat ranum si manis tanpa ampun. Oh _god_ , kenapa bibir Kenta selalu terasa semakin manis setiap kali Youngmin menyesapnya? Bak menyebabkan candu tak berujung bagi pemuda Im tersebut.

Kenta mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Youngmin ketika sang kekasih secara tiba-tiba melepas tautan keduanya dan menggendongnya ke ranjang. Youngmin mendudukan Kenta di atas pangkuannya, membuat kaki si manis melingkar pada pinggang si tampan dengan nyaman. Youngmin bisa melihat paha mulus kekasihnya yang sudah hampir terekspose seluruhnya dari jarak dekat sekarang.

"Y-younghh.." Kenta meremat pundak kekasihnya ketika merasakan elusan Youngmin pada pahanya, ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin Youngmin terus menerus menyentuhnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis hm?" Youngmin seolah tak memberi jeda untuk si manis bernafas, di lumatnya kembali bibir Kenta dengan tak sabar. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah berada pada bongkahan kenyal milik si manis, meremasnya perlahan yang menimbulkan efek lenguhan tertahan dari Kenta. Ini menyenangkan. Youngmin menyukai ini. Sangat.

Kenta mulai merasa pening ketika Youngmin menghisap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta akses lanjutan. Lidah keduanya kini bertaut, saling melumat dan menghisap, menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva keduanya yang membuat udara disekitar menjadi lebih panas.

Kenta merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapa lehernya ketika Youngmin melepas tautan mereka. Rupanya Youngmin kini sudah beralih mencium, menjilat, bahkan menyesap leher Kenta, menyisakan tanda kepemilikan yang Kenta yakin tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"Akhh! Im Youngmin!" Kenta refleks menyalak ketika salah satu tangan Youngmin menelusup ke balik rok putihnya dan meremas miliknya yang sudah setengah ereksi.

Youngmin bisa melihat wajah Kenta yang sudah begitu merona sekarang. Tangannya dengan lihai kini mengelus, dan memijat milik si manis yang sudah setengah menegang, membuat si empunya terpejam dan menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan desahan akibat sentuhan kekasih tampannya. Youngmin bergerak mengecup telinga Kenta, sembari satu tangannya yang lain mulai melucuti pakaian si manis.

"Jangan di tahan sayang, mendesahlah. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Youngmin berbisik dengan suara rendah yang sialnya terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Kenta.

Kenta tidak tau semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, yang pasti wajahnya terasa panas ketika melihat Youngmin tengah melepas kaosnya saat ini.

Youngmin memulai kembali serangannya dari atas, mencium ranum si manis tanpa bosan, sedangkan tangannya sudah bergerilya ke bawah sana untuk menurunkan rok yang di pakai Kenta. Si manis kini merespon lebih, lengannya menekan tengkuk Youngmin untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya, membuat si tampan tersenyum miring.

"Hnghh.." Kenta mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panjang keduanya ketika merasakan lengan Youngmin mulai mengelus dan mengocok miliknya yang ntah sejak kapan bebas dari _underwear_ nya.

Lengannya meremat bahu Youngmin cukup keras ketika pemuda Im tersebut mengocok miliknya dengan tempo cepat sembari masih melumat bibirnya, membuat adik kecilnya menegang penuh.

"Aaa-hnnh.. Younghh.. Hh.." Si manis kembali melenguh ketika Youngmin memutus tautan lidahnya dan kembali sibuk menginvasi leher dan bahunya. Tidak mau kalah, Kenta bergerak hingga kini _butt_ nya tepat berada di atas milik Youngmin yang masih terbungkus piyama. Menggesekan bongkahan miliknya pada kejantanan si tampan, membuat si tampan melenguh senang.

"A-ahh.. Younghh.." Kenta mendesah cukup keras, lengannya meremas rambut Youngmin yang kini sibuk menghisap dan memilin nipplenya bergantian. Tangan Youngmin kini bergerak menurunkan celana dan _underwear_ nya sendiri, membebaskan miliknya yang sudah cukup menegang akibat gesekan dari _butt_ kenyal Kenta.

"Y—yahh... Hngg.." Si manis berusaha meredam suara desahannya. Wajahnya memerah ketika sang dominan menyuruhnya bergerak naik-turun, membuat ereksi keduanya bergesekan, memunculkan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau menyukainya hm?" Tanya Youngmin di sela geramannya, matanya menatap manik sang pujaan dengan intens. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Youngmin. Si tampan menyeringai senang.

Kenta hanya menurut ketika Youngmin mendorongnya hingga terlentang pada ranjang, menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Youngmin mulai menciumi Kenta kembali, dimulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, bibir, turun ke leher, bahkan ke dada. Kenta menggelinjang geli ketika Youngmin sampai pada bagian perutnya, memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di sana.

Jemari si tampan kini menggenggam milik Kenta kembali, mengocoknya dengan tempo cukup cepat, membuat si manis mendesah keras.

"Y—youngieeh.. Hh.." Youngmin menyukai ketika Kenta mendesahkan namanya. Jarinya tak hentinya memanjakan milik si manis, membuat pemuda Jepang tersebut serasa lupa diri.

"Oh, _Shit_! Youngh, sakit!" Kenta _refleks_ mengumpat ketika merasakan sesuatu menerobos lubangnya di bawah sana. Junior milik Youngmin rupanya tidak sabar untuk menjelajah ke dalam tubuh pemuda manis tersebut, mendesak masuk tanpa aba-aba, membuat Kenta merintih kesakitan.

 _Hell_ , coba kau fikirkan, lubang sempitmu di masuki tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa _lube_? Itu menyakitkan! Dan lagi, Youngmin dalam mode ranjang bukanlah orang yang bisa mengikuti seluruh kemauan Kenta seperti biasa. Bahkan sekarang ia malah makin mendesak miliknya yang tidak kecil tersebut masuk, tanpa memperdulikan Kenta yang merintih.

"Akh! Young!" Sebuah pekikak lolos ketika milik si tampan berhasil masuk dengan sebuah hentakan yang menyisakan sakit yang cukup hebat bagi si manis.

Setitik air mata mengalir dari manik si manis. Oh sial, Kenta bisa merasakan _hole_ nya terasa penuh dan berdenyut sekarang.

"Apa sangat sakit? Maaf sayang, jika aku melakukannya pelan, kau akan lebih kesakitan." Youngmin yang menyadari si manis menangis dengan cepat tanggap menghapus air mata si manis. Kenta tersenyum tipis.

"Bergeraklah." Bukannya patuh, Youngmin malah menatap sang pujaan khawatir.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan lembut jika sudah bergerak." Kenta menarik leher Youngmin hingga si tampan menunduk, mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekilas sebelum tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak apa, lagi pula kita berdua akan sama-sama menikmatinya nanti, bukan?" Youngmin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, sayang."

Youngmin kini memegangi pinggul Kenta, sembari menatap wajah Kenta yang tampak memerah menahan sakit, Youngmin menarik miliknya keluar hingga setengah, lalu kembali menghujam _hole_ si manis dengan cepat, membuat si manis merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Kenta menggigit bibirnya sendiri, meredam teriakannya akibat rasa sakit dari _hole_ nya yang mulai di hujam terus menerus oleh Youngmin.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu begitu, kau bisa terluka sayang." Youngmin mengecup bibir si manis.

"Gigit saja aku jika kau ingin melampiaskan sesuatu." Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, Youngmin kembali memagut ranum milik Kenta. Menciumnya dalam, mencoba menbuat si manis sedikit terlupa akan sakitnya di bawah sana.

Tumbukan Youngmin yang awalnya lambat kini mulai di percepat. Membuat rasa sakit yang sedari tadi dirasakan Kenta mulai tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang menyenangkan.

"Ahh! Disanahh!" Kenta memekik ketika milik Youngmin akhirnya berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Hh-hahh.. Kauh.. Terlalu sempi—thh sayang." Youngmin meremas butt Kenta gemas.

" _Morehh_..hh, Youngie, _mor-rehh_.." Kenta menatap Youngmin dengan pandangan sayu.

" _D—deeperhh_.. _Ple-ase.._ hh.." Kenta kini berbicara dengan nada memohon. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

'Sial.' Youngmin merutuk dalam hati. Siapa sangka pemuda manis nan polos yang amat sangat ia cintai itu bisa berubah menjadi begitu menggairahkan jika di ranjang? Cih, tau begitu ia serang saja dari dulu.

"As your wish, _cutie_." Dan seperti yang Kenta minta, Youngmin menumbuk _hole_ si manis lebih dalam lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Ahhh... Shhh.. _Harder_ You—nghh, _fasterhh_.. Hhh.." Desahan Kenta makin menggila, membuat libido Youngmin makin meningkat.

Youngmin menumbuk _hole_ Kenta lebih keras lagi, temponya yang sudah cepat kini menjadi super cepat, membuat tubuh si manis sesekali terlonjak akibat genjotan hebat dari Youngmin.

"Y-younghh.. Aku ham-pirhh.." Youngmin bisa merasakan _hole_ Kenta mengetat dan meremas miliknya, pertanda bahwa si manis memang sudah hampir ke puncaknya.

Youngmin kembali menggenggam junior Kenta, mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Bibirnya kini mendarat pada _nipple_ si manis, menghisapnya kuat, membuat si empunya kelimpungan di serang di 3 titik sekaligus.

"Haahh.. Youngh... A-aku tidak tah—han hhh..." Ucap Kenta susah payah di sela desahannya. Rektumnya makin mengetat, meremas milik Youngmin yang masih bergerak keluar masuk lebih kuat, membuat Youngmin ikut mendesah nikmat.

"Singkirkan lenganmu Im Youngmin!" Kenta memaki Youngmin ketika pemuda Im tersebut malah menutup lubang pelepasannya. Yang di teriaki malah tak acuh, lidah dan mulutnya masih sibuk bergelut dengan _nipple_ si manis yang tegang.

"Y-younghh.. Ahhh.. Kumohon—nhh lepas." Kenta memohon. Ia merasa benar-benar tersiksa karena pelepasannya di tahan dan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Berjanji dulu aku masih boleh menyentuhmu setelah ini, maka akan aku lepaskan." Youngmin menyeringai. Gerakannya dengan sengaja ia perlambat, membuat si manis menggeram kesal.

"Yak! Biarkan aku mele— ahh! Yak! Young!" Kenta memekik karena Youngmin secara tiba-tiba menumbuk _sweetspot_ nya lagi.

Seolah ingin mempermainkan Kenta, Youngmin menumbuk kembali _sweetspot_ si manis dengan cepat dan keras.

"Ohh— _hole_ mu yang terbaik sayang." Youngmin meracau tidak jelas ketika _hole_ Kenta terasanya menghisap miliknya masuk lebih dalam.

"Oh Im Youngmin! Berhenti mempermainkanku, aku sedang menikmatinya!" Kenta kembali menyalak kesal ketika Youngmin dengan seenaknya mempercepat dan memperlambat genjotannya.

"Katakan dulu yang tadi, baru aku melepasmu." Kenta mengangguk pasrah. Oh ayolah, iya benar-benar butuh menuntaskan hasratnya sekarang juga. Ia butuh Youngmin. Sangat.

"T-terserahmu. Ahh— _shit_! Young! Lakukan apa s—sajahh.. Aku membutuhkanmu." Kenta mulai meracau tidak jelas. Matanya menatap Youngmin dengan penuh harap. Oh ingin rasanya Youngmin mengabadikan saat ini, dimana Kenta yang tengah _naked_ berada di bawahnya, menatapnya sayu dengan bibir yang membengkak dan tubuh yang dipenuhi corak keunguan hasil karyanya.

"Sepakat." Youngmin menyeringai lebar sebelum kembali menggenjot Kenta dengan brutal, membuat tubuh kecil si manis terlonjak-lonjak di atas ranjang. Kocokan pada milik Kenta pun kembali bertempo cepat, membuat si manis mendesah hebat.

"Y-young, sedikithh lagi.. Hhh."

"Bersama-sama." Kenta mengangguk samar, dengan sengaja ia mengetatkan _hole_ nya kuat-kuat, membuat Youngmin menggeram lagi.

"KENTA!/YOUNGMIN!" Dan tepat pada saat Youngmin menyodok hole si manis dalam-dalam, keduanya mencapai hasrat bersamaan. Kenta bisa merasakan jelas semburan hangat di dalam _hole_ nya dari Youngmin. Gila. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kenta bisa mendengar jelas Youngmin berbisik kembali tepat ditelinganya, membuat senyuman si manis melebar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Kenta yang cukup lelah menjawab dengan mata terpejam, Youngmin benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras. Huh, untunglah saja esok hari keduanya tidak ada kegiatan.

"Y-yaakhh." Kenta yang baru saja akan terpejam memekik karena merasakan remasan kuat pada _butt_ nya. Maniknya mendapati Youngmin yang tengah menyeringai aneh ke arahnya.

"Sayang, belum waktunya tidur. Yang barusan baru saja pemanasan."

 _OH-MY-GOD_. Kenta yakin, ini akan menjadi kegiatan yang sangat panjang sekarang.

 **KKEUT**.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**.

Youngmin itu memang gila. Mungkin itu yang sekarang terbesit di benak Kenta tentang pasangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ini masih jam 9 pagi dan Youngmin sudah menggempurnya lagi. Padahal semalam mereka melakukannya sampai 5 ronde, itupun terhenti karena Kenta yang sudah merengek kelelahan.

Kenta bimbang antara harus senang atau sedih ketika menanggapi ajakan mandi bersama oleh kekasihnya tersebut, pasalnya, baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Youngmin sudah mencumbunya lagi dan berakhir dengan morning sex diruang tengah apartement Youngmin sekarang. Sial, pemuda Im itu memang tidak ada puasnya dan tidak pernah tahu tempat.

"Y-younghh, ahh— kita kembali ke... Oh _shit_! Kamar saja. N-nantih ada yang, nghhh.. datang." Kenta meremat pundak Youngmin yang tengah menyodoknya penuh semangat dalam posisi duduk. Meskipun ini apartement Youngmin, keduanya tidak akan tau jika ada yang tiba-tiba berkunjung kan?

"Y-youngg." Kenta merengek karena ucapannya tidak di gubris. Youngmin masih saja sibuk mengulum _nipple_ nya sedari tadi tanpa merasa terganggu dengan _bathrobe_ yang masih Kenta pakai.

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang." Youngmin meremas _butt_ si manis gemas. Kenta memang terkadang selalu paranoid akan hal-hal aneh.

"Ini masih pagi, lagi pula siapa yang akan bertamu ke—"

"PAGI HYUNG! KAMI DA— HUAAAA! DAEHWI WOOJIN, TUTUP MATA KALIAN!" Donghyun refleks membalik tubuh kedua adiknya agar tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Baru saja melangkah masuk ke apartement rekan tertuanya, ia sudah langsung mendapati pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapannya. Memang yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung telanjang Youngmin dan wajah Kenta yang tampak sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Youngmin, tapi tanpa dijelaskan pun, ia tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan keduanya. Apalagi dengan bercak yang nampak menghiasi tubuh Kenta, semuanya sudah jelas.

Kenta yang merasa kaget bercampur malu karena kedatangan Donghyun dkk yang tiba-tiba, langsung menabrakan wajahnya pada dada Youngmin, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Youngmin yang duduk di sofa membelakangi Donghyun.

Menyadari 'acaranya' terganggu karena kehadiran adik-adiknya, Youngmin melirik ke belakang. Mendapati Donghyun yang sibuk menahan Daehwi dan Woojin supaya tidak berbalik dan melihat Youngmin.

"Kim Donghyun, Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi, KELUAR KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

 **KKEUT. BENERAN KKEUT.**

 _ **ANNYEONGHASUNGWOON.**_

 _ **MICO AKHIRNYA BALIK BAWA SEQUEL HEHEHE.**_

 _ **NGETIK APAAN TUH DIATAS WKWKWKWK.**_

 _ **Beneran, butuh waktu lama buat nyelesain chapt yang satu ini T_T /ditabok.**_

 _ **Awalnya keisengan bikin ini efek liat Kenta ngecover AOA, akhirnya jadi mikir yang ndanda hehe.**_

 _ **Maaf karena updatenya yang lama, kemarin filenya sempet corrupt jadilah kudu nulis ulang. Mana bikin 'nc' full gini tuh bikin panas dingin sendiri, ini bisa dibilang ff nc debut Mico huhuhu.**_

 _ **Maafkan kalo kurang memuaskan atau di luar ekspektasi. Ini pertama kalinya bisa nulis beginian tuntas :")**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini. Semoga kalian suka ya T_T**_

 _ **Btw, Mico seneng banget kemaren tu liat AlpaTa peluk-pelukan pas diumumin groupnya rank 1 :")**_

 _ **Mana liat Youngmin di mcd tadi hawt banget bikin salpok huhu T_T /malah curhat.**_

 _ **Semoga saja kapal ini bisa terus berlayar ya gengs :") Dan berhubung besok jum'at, mari berdoa semua jagoan kita berhasil lolos!**_

 _ **Udah kepanjangan cuapcuapnya hehe. Yasudah mari kita tutup sampai disini! Tinggalkan jejak ya, karena Mico paling bahagia liat jejak dan review kalian tu hwhw.**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di FF AlpaTa selanjutnya~ Dan jangan lupa, review juseyooong~**_


End file.
